Don't Let Me Go
by SparroeOrtiz78
Summary: Rogan babble no real plot. T for language


He was watching her play pool with Gambit while he sat at the bar drink his Molson. Scott was beside him nursing a bourbon and staring out into space. "What's up you tonight, Scooter?"

Scott shrugged as he swirled his drink around, "Why do you let the swamp rat think he has a chance with Rogue?" Logan growled at the sad man.

"He does have a chance with her." Scott snorted and downed the bourbon in his glass. "That's not the point. You're all mopey and shit. Jeannie cut you off?"

Scott shook his head. "You don't get it. You never will since you're letting Rogue go and play with things from the swamp." Scott signaled for the bartender to fill the glass up.

Logan frowned. "The fuck are you talking about? I'm not letting anything go, she's not mine, she can play with whoever she wants and what do you mean I'll never understand? Understand what?" Logan was now looking fully at his fearless leader who was currently pissing him off.

"I mean you'll never understand what it's like for your wife to say she doesn't want to have children with you." Logan didn't know what to say so he remained silent, waiting. "She says it's too dangerous and that we should wait until the war is over but what if it's never over? Am I supposed to just watch as other people live their lives and have kids?"

Logan was speechless and was trying to come up with something to say when he heard a thick southern accent say, "No. You're supposed to be happy too Scott." Scott and Logan both turned to look at the woman who was as dangerous as she was kind. "You don't have to settle. Talk to her and if she still says no then she's not the one for you."

Scott's shoulders drooped. "But she's right it is too dangerous to have a kid." Rogue shook her head and picked up Scott's hands.

She smiled sweetly at Scott, "Scott having children is always dangerous no matter what. Wars, famine, crime and just plain horrible people but that doesn't stop people from having kids. Hell, look at Storm and Hank they have two kids, and Hank is always under fire for his speeches on mutant rights but that didn't stop them because they are happy. And she'd be damn lucky to have your kid"

Scott shook his head, "See this is why the professor takes you to all those fundraisers. Thanks." Scott turned to Logan and raised an eyebrow before calling out to Remy. "Remy you're taking me home."

"Why Remy got to do it?" Three sets of eyes looked at him causing him to stop in his tracks. "Okay okay but Chere here owes Remy a dance. Let's go." Rogue was watching as the two men stumbled out of the bar.

"Now why on earth would Scott make Remy take him home when he can't stand the man?" She took Scott's place at the bar looking at Logan.

"The fuck if I know. So you and the swamp rat, how's that going?" He asked with a side glance and changing the subject.

"It's not going anywhere." Rogue said with a heavy sigh.

"Why not?" Logan was curious for more than one reason.

"He can't keep his hands to his self for one and I'm already kinda in love with someone." She was playing with Scott's glass as she talked.

Logan about choked on his own tongue. "Really? Who? I don't see you with anyone but me and Scott most days. Oh god please tell me it's not Scott and all of what you just said was to get him to break up with Jeannie."

Rogue sighed and frowned. "No it's not Scott, he's like my brother for christ sakes." She shook her head at him. "Nevermind. Come on let's go home."

He watched as she slid off the stool and headed toward the door before he slapped some money down on the bar. Logan followed her out to his bike, he could tell something was bugging her but let it go as he threw his leg over the bike and she slid in behind him gripping his waist tightly.

During the ride he thought about her. He remember the smile she only gave him, the touches when she thought no one was looking, the jealousy in her eyes when he would bring women home or even talk about them. As they rode up the driveway he made his decision.

Once they were in the garage she climbed off and went to walk away when he grabbed her wrist. He sat on the bike looking up at her and about to ask the question that could change everything. "Who do you love Rogue?"

She looked from his hand on her wrist to his lips then up to his eyes. He saw the look there and knew the answer but wanted to hear it from her plump lips. "You, Logan. I love you."

"Good cuz I love you too." He pulled her across the bike and kissed her. He would never let her go as long as she didn't let him go.


End file.
